


in which Maggie loves sculptures

by noneoftherestofitmatters



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Art, F/F, Fluff, Maggie's POV, Snippets, maggie loves art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneoftherestofitmatters/pseuds/noneoftherestofitmatters
Summary: just a little snippet in which Maggie loves art and Alex Danvers.





	in which Maggie loves sculptures

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbetaed and english is not my mother language so... all mistakes are mine.
> 
> please be nice :)
> 
> i made something to ilustrate this https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzDAfyB-zL7NNVNIU19TNmJJcEU/view?usp=sharing <3

i love art. but mostly, i love sculptures. i don't know why, but something drowns me to it, i just love it. i love to watch them, to see pictures of them, to talk about them, to travel to see them and even to make them, although i'm far for being good at it. when people find out about this side of mine, they say i don't look like someone who'd appreciate art as much as i do. but i guess it's my hobby... it's what makes me believe there's still some good in the world.

you see, in my line of work all i see are bad things being made by bad people. and many times i don't even have a chance to lock them up and make them pay for it. so it's safe to say that my work lacks beauty... of course, beauty has many forms and there's some of it in bringing justice to the world. but justice is only needed because there's bad people out there. so i found beauty in sculptures...

when i had nothing, art helped me to go through everyday. when i was alone in National City, when i knew just the girls i took to my house to warm my bed, art made me feel at home. art comforted me, made me smile, made me go through all of my the worst days.

when i met Alex, things changed. suddenly i had someone with whom i could talk about everything, or with whom i could stay in silence. suddenly i had someone who made me smile and hope for another day. someone who was strong, intelligent and someone who just understood me. suddenly i found another source of beauty and it was so. damn. beautiful.

when she found out i loved sculptures, it was a Sunday morning and i asked her to join me to the National City's museum. she seemed intrigued by my invitation, but i just smiled at her knowing she'd go with me wherever i wanted to go, i was her ride or die too. so we went to the museum and i started to explain to her about the pieces there. i didn't mean to brag, i just got excited and Alex stared at me, amazed. and after that my girlfriend discovered what a big nerd i was and never stopped to tease me about it.

after some time, i took her to my sculpture class. that was how much i loved her. i took her to a place which were my safe place, my heaven in hell. but Alex always surprises me by how much she gets me... and she more than respected my safe place, she cherished it. she couldn't stop talking about how much she loved it and about how talented i was??? she said everyday that i should exhibit my sculptures, that they were too good to be kept from the world. i just laughed at her, cause i was no artist.

6 years had passed since the day i took Alex to the museum for the first time. and today i'm finally doing what my wife always told me to do: i'm exhibiting my work. my art work, that is. it's a small exhibition, in a little art gallery downtown in National City. but everything's so beautiful... exactly the way i wanted it to be. i'm not selling my stuff or anything, i'm doing it for me... and Alex.

speaking of her, i hear her laugh and realize she arrived with Kara and Cat Grant, they're the first ones to arrive and i'm nervous. Alex immediately looks at me, locking our gazes. she smiles and she's so beautiful... and then i realize that in a room full of art, i'd still stare at her. always.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it! i live for kudos and reviews so, feel free to make me happy <3
> 
> twitter greendanvers  
> tumblr noneoftherestofitmatters


End file.
